The invention relates to hand tools, and more particularly to compact hacksaws.
Compact hacksaws provide a user with greater portability and the ability to perform cutting in confined spaces that do not allow for a larger saw. Current compact hacksaws require a tool to remove and replace the hacksaw blade, and are not readily adjustable for different hacksaw blade widths and for variance in tolerances. In addition, current compact hacksaws clamp the blade along the blade teeth, which causes damage to the teeth.